


Traditions and Changes

by hoffkk



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Breakfast, Brotherly Love, M/M, The Future, kaymeron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: Old times meet knew changes as Cameron reveals a secret to Johnny.





	Traditions and Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Base on the quote request, "I love her, Johnny."

It had finally happened.  Mystery Woman was apprehended and Jonathan Black was officially a free man.  Today was his first day of freedom.  He could go anywhere and do anything he wanted.  So, of course Johnny went straight to the Waffle House with his brother, Cameron.

Some people preferred Italian, Mexican, or Thai food, but Jonathan's favorite type of food was breakfast.  It always had been since he was little.  Cam's too.  In fact, they had a tradition where every year on their birthday, their dad would make them breakfast for dinner.  The two of them still kept it going to date as a way to remind themselves that their childhood wasn't _completely_ screwed up.  And now that Johnny had the ability to make his own decisions again, his first one definitely had to be eating his favorite food.  So, here they were, at the Waffle House, sipping their coffee and waiting on the waitress to bring their food... just like old times.

"I'm really glad to have you back, Johnny." Cam said, happy that this whole mystery woman ordeal was over with.

"Glad to be back, brother." He replied with a raise of his mug.

"So, do you have any idea what you want to do now that you're out?  The world's your oyster." Cameron told him.

"I never understood that expression."  Johnny said flatly.  "But no... I have no idea."

"Really?" Cam asked.  "You haven't thought about it... at all?"

Jonathan sighed and said, "To tell you the truth, I never thought this day would _actually_ come, so..."

"Well, it has." Cameron stated obviously.  "So, enjoy it.  Live your life, Johnny."  He added sentimentally as he lifted his mug.

His brother smiled, "I'll cheers to that." then clinked his drink against Cam's.  After slugging down some more joe, he went on, "So, what about you?  Now that the partnership with the FBI is over, have you thought about _your_ next move?"

"It's funny you should ask... I'm actually thinking about moving." Cameron blurted out.

Thrown for a loop, Jonathan furrowed his brow and queried, "What? Why?"

"I asked Kay out."  He answered.

"It's about time." His older brother smirked.

"Yeah, well, she said yes or that she _wanted_ to say yes, but couldn't because she's just been offered a promotion out of town.  She'll get to work for an elite division of the bureau... in _London_."  Cam explained.

"Wow." Johnny retorted, impressed and happy for Agent Daniels.

"Yep."  Cameron replied right back.

Nodding, Johnny thought to add, "You _do_ realize that London is a _little more_ than out of town, right?"

Cam chuckled, "Yeah, I'm aware." then let out a breath before continuing, "It's actually all I've been thinking about for the past day and a half."

"And?" his brother probed.

" _And_..." He repeated, drawing out the word dramatically.  "after careful consideration, I realized that wherever Kay is in this world... that's where I want to be.  That's where I _need_ to be.  If she'll have me..."

"Why?" Johnny wondered aloud.

With a bashful smile and a simple shrug, Cameron said the unimaginable, "I love her, Johnny."

It was quiet for a long moment as the news sank in, but eventually Jonathan spoke up and half-smiled, "Well, I'll be damned... looks like little Cam is finally growing up."

" _Seriously_?" Cam replied, giving him an incredulous look.  "You're only two minutes older than me.  _Two minutes_."

"The operative word being _older_." Jonathan told him, his smile widening over the rim of his mug as he took another swig of coffee.

"You're  never gonna let that go, are you?" He questioned, quirking a brow in both wonderment and amusement.

"Are _you_ ever gonna let _Kay_ go?" He challenged seriously, countering his brother's question with a question of his own.

Thinking on it for a whole second, Cameron shook his head and answered, "Not a chance."

Letting the smirk return, Johnny  replied simply, "Well, there you go."

Cameron just shook his head once more at his brother who was truly something else.  He wanted to come back with a witty remark, but before he could think one up, the middle-aged waitress returned with their breakfast platters.  As Cam ate his food (and Johnny inhaled his), the conversation had lulled... but that was perfectly okay with Cameron.  He was just glad to be sharing a meal with his brother again.  He was sure going to miss this when he moved to London, though he knew going was, without a doubt, the right decision.  Now, he just had to figure out how to tell the rest of the team... especially _Kay_.


End file.
